The present invention relates to a windshield system and, more particularly, to a windshield system typically for a marine environment that includes an integrated tower frame for supporting a wakeboard tower or the like.
A wakeboard tower is a boat accessory typically extending above and across the passenger area over the boat windshield. The tower is designed to support a tow rope for a wakeboard rider. Typically, the wakeboard tower is comprised of tubular frame elements formed of a sturdy material such as aluminum securely fixed at four points to the boat hull. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. D465,194 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,350, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
There are, however, a number of problems with existing wakeboard tower systems. In some arrangements, the wakeboard towers, once installed, are difficult to remove or are unable to be pivoted into a stowed position. With a system configured for pivotable stowage, in order to ensure proper installation, manufacturing tolerances must be tightened so that the hinge points properly align with one another. Additionally, attaching the wakeboard tower to the boat hull requires suitable connecting structure and additional labor for the boat manufacturer.